Potty
Potty is a malevolent sentient plant and the main antagonist of the 2006 book The Prime Poppies, and the first D.I.T. Literary Universe villain. Biography Origins It is unknown how the plant named Potty came to be. For instance, he may have been animated by mutantry, born of another sentient plant, or simply enchanted to come to life. Though it should be taken into account that wizards are very scarce and Potty is the only known sentient plant in the history of the solar system. Potty spent the majority of his life friendless and alone, as he even went so far as to claim that people tried to forget his visage. Eventually, he took up a child named Pete and began raising him. Potty has the ability to control any and all forms of plant, though some seem to obey better than others. The prime poppies Potty had Pete carry him to Wayne's house. Once there, Potty decided to send a plant into Wayne's house and have it call him and flee when he comes home only to find a mess so he would call the cops. However, Potty would rig his phone so he would be arrested once he touched it and then Potty would sabotage the cop car and capture him; a plan he announced to be a stroke of genius, but in order to keep the police ignorant of his existence, he resorted to something simpler. He had Pete enter Wayne's house and pull him out. Capturing Wayne Potty spoke with Wayne. Inside Potty's Base, the captured Wayne was shoved into a chair by Pete. Potty decided to spare him, as he desired a companion that he could speak to as he distrusted his soldiers and felt truly alone. Potty elaborated on his fascination with plants, and revealed that he planned to replicate its effects using a device located under his basement guarded by many glass chambers, noting he enjoyed how poppies were so seductive to a human nose. To terrify Wayne, Potty revealed that the prime poppies had already grown. Still furious at how his plans always failed since no one supported him and determined to gain revenge against a world who attempted to forsake him, Potty told Wayne that he would make the world look up and recognize him before leaving him locked in a cage to die. However, Richard had summoned Wayne's best friends — Tony, Bill, Tress, Ms. Malone, and Beemer — and they burst in to rescue him. Pete took the opportunity to flee. Potty replied that he could kill Wayne in an instant, but Richard rescued Wayne. Wayne told them to run while he held Potty off. Apparently, he carried him into a dark, freezing shade where his pot was shattered and he wilted instantly as dirt came pouring out everywhere. Physical description Potty is a green plantoid with a slim body. He has blue hair. Personality and traits As the first villain in the DLU, Potty is malicious and power hungry. However, it seems that he only does what he does due to being misunderstood and lonely, as he implies to Wayne before dying. In contrast to his successive villains who mostly are driven by sadism, sociopathy, greed, insanity, erratic mentality, or professional occupation, Potty is driven by emotions and loneliness and is not completely evil. It would seem he does bad things for what he assumes are the right reasons. At the same time, Potty is rather comically eccentric. When making plans to harm his enemies, he often tries to create overly unnecessarily complicated plans, before settling on a simpler version. For example, one of his plans was to send a plant into his enemy's house and have it call him and flee when he comes home only to find a mess so he calls the cops but Potty would rig his phone so he's arrested once he touches it and then Potty would sabotage the cop car and capture him (when he could just have the plant do it). However, he usually fails to pay attention to minor details, which results in his plans being thwarted. His catchphrase is "googleplexians of cursed flora and fauna!" Powers and abilities Potty had mental control over flora, the ability to accelerate their growth and metabolism, to make them do his bidding. With the power to make mighty trees and thorny vines strike at his enemies, this would make him one of the most dangerous beings in the D.I.T. Literary Universe. However his personality, largely being that of a pacifist, renders the potential violence of these powers near non-existent. Only once has he used them in a genuinely lethal way, and aimed at someone trying to kill him. Appearances *''The Prime Poppies'' Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:The Prime Poppies characters Category:Plants Category:Objects Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Thieves Category:Monsters Category:German characters Category:Iconic characters Category:D.I.T. characters